short love
by ma-chellex
Summary: an archive of jackunzel drabbles
1. Chapter 1

all future unfinished jackunzel drabbles lie here

most won't have a definite ending

read at your own discretion

amnesia

* * *

><p>When he learns that she has amnesia, everything inside of him drops like a bomb. He feels his gut wrench inside, and all he wants to do is get up from behind the stupid desk and run to her and grab her by the shoulders to help her remember.<p>

But he knows it's not that easy. And that life doesn't work like that.

His shoulders slump as reality hits him—there is no them anymore.

And maybe there never was. Maybe there was never supposed to be.

Because now that she's got amnesia, she'll never remember him. Nor will she be given the opportunity to try because in real life—in _her_ life—there _was_ no such thing as them.

Not to the outside world.

He was her secret.

And it was meant to stay that way.

But now, she'll never remember that they, together, ever existed.

And no one will help her try.

He slams his head against the desk, reminisces the feel of her lips on his, her tiny body in his arms, the sound of her tinkling laughter and crinkling wide innocent eyes. And he curses under his breath because now, those memories don't mean anything to the girl he so once adored. And now, they are just a faint glimmer of hope, a dream somewhere far away.


	2. Chapter 2

au where jack is a smoker and runs a bar, and rapunzel is his daily customer

cigarettes

* * *

><p>He smokes on the daily.<p>

To him, it is more than an addiction. It is a way of life—the curl of the fingers around the white tubular stick, the inhaling of the smoke, the release of the nerves, the exhaling of the lungs in a white, puffy cloud.

It's a careful practice, one not for the faint of heart. You can pick one up and try it for yourself, but that doesn't mean it always comes naturally.

"Break," the man behind the bar calls out as he rubs his hands dry with the green towel. His hazel eyes fall on the cigarette pack in the back pocket of the coat hanging in front of him before shifting to the white-haired man leaning against the counter. "Your break, Frost."

"Got it, Haddock," he says as his eyes move to the clock hanging on the wall. 6:15, right on the dot. He grabs the pack from his coat, waves at the other bartender and nods his head to the back door, signaling where he'll be for the next fifteen minutes.

"Hey, don't forget today's Wednesday," Jack hears him call out just as he steps outside.

"I know," Jack says quietly though he's sure Hiccup heard.

Wednesday—the day _she_ comes.

He cups the cigarette around his mouth, watches in a daze as the butt catches on fire with the flick of his lighter, and sucks in the smoke as it comes through his mouth.

Inhale.

Exhale.

A warm tingle runs through his body.

"Jack?"

He leans his head back until it hits the brick wall, breathes air out like it is a natural habit of his body. And then he turns his head to the side, eyes glazing over the blonde who has stuck her head out. He grins. "Rapunzel."

She gives him a wide smile as she closes the back door behind her, pink lips widening right over her beautiful white teeth. A pristine color—a color he'll probably never achieve now that he's gone down this path.

To hell with it. White teeth aren't even that great anyway.

She wrinkles her nose. "You smell."

"Don't I always," he murmurs as he pulls on her hand, tugs her in for a sweet, nicotine kiss. When he pulls his away, his eyelids flutter downward, attracted to the way her tongue runs over the taste of smoke on her lips. "How long do I get you?"

"However long you're on break," she beams as her arms curl around his neck, "so make the most of it."

"Will do," he says with a toothy grin as he puts out his cigarette and snakes his arm around her tiny waist. And he doesn't waste anymore time kissing her in the fifteen minutes that they have.


	3. Chapter 3

Modern College AU

filed under "things michelle will never finish"

regrets

* * *

><p>"You could have killed someone!"<p>

The words echoed in the small room, bursting with a rage he wasn't entirely familiar with.

"Look, I know–it was a mistake. It won't happen again," Jack said with a sigh, hands clenching on the edge of the table, fingers drumming anxiously. The muscles in his arms strained as he leaned forward, shoulders hunching before breaking his posture to brush back his hair.

Hiccup paced with frustration, rubbing the stubble against his jaw, his feet padding against the carpet back and forth, back and forth. "Jack–you're so irresponsible! You can't just brush it off as a mistake–you drove home, completely wasted, not remembering a thing–what if you hurt someone–"

"I didn't," he replied sharply. "I may have been drunk–but I didn't… I didn't hurt anyone–"

"Really?" Hiccup interrupted, his voice flat as he stopped, arms crossing before shifting his eyes to the girl in the bed. Familiar blonde hair peeked under the mass of the blankets, sprawled across the pillow spread. Bare shoulders and a lean back could barely be made out under the duvet, but he recognized it, every sunken line in her skin. "If you didn't hurt anyone, explain to me what exactly is _she_ doing here?"

Jack groaned, hands dragging down his cheeks as his eyes shifted to his best friend's wandering gaze.

What_ was_ she doing there? He couldn't remember–everything in his mind was so dark, so… empty. This was why he never drank in a depressing mood–because he could never control the amount he took in. All he could remember was going to the party and… and staring at a red cup before everything suddenly disappeared.

What on earth did he do last night?

And more importantly, why the fuck did he bring home _her_? Of all people?

_Rapunzel._

God, that name was like a delicate thorn just waiting to prick the tip of his tongue. He hadn't talked to her in what felt like years though it had probably only been a couple of months.

But he had tried his best to avoid her like the plague.

And he wasn't… he wasn't_ ready_ to talk to her again. Not after he had broken her heart so easily.

They had never been a thing. Not officially anyway. But it was obvious they were both head over heels for each other–for years on end. It was like best friends with a known aura around them but with no title to their relationship or benefits to their friendship.

Yet, despite that, they were always together. And everyone knew they loved each other though neither would say a single word.

But they had never been…together together.

And then they were officially never together after she found him sleeping with another girl after they had an argument–he didn't know what he was doing. He knew it was wrong, but Rapunzel and him hadn't been official, and he had been drunk, and the girl was all over him, and before he knew it–

He had easily spotted the look of pain on her face when she had found them–and suddenly, he knew he had been in the wrong. And he had wanted to take it all back–the drinking, the girl, the sex… the argument he had her with her beforehand. The entire night, if he could.

It wasn't like he had cheated on her or anything–not technically anyway. But they loved each other. And he knew that much.

And he broke her heart, and that was the worst of it all.

He wanted her back.

He loved her–what had he been doing?

But it was too late by then, and their communication dropped in consequence to the biggest mistake in his life.

But now she was here. Naked. In his bed. What the hell had he done? How could he have been so stupid to bring back the past he had desperately been trying to avoid for months?

He still loved her–but he wasn't ready to hurt her, not again. And knowing him, he would.

Because he was Jack. And he always hurt the ones he loved. Just like he had done to her before.

He knew one thing at least–the smell of sex tainted the air, her familiar scent painted across his skin. But he couldn't remember it, and that… that kind of tore at his heart. He had sex with her, and he couldn't remember a single thing.

And he couldn't hide from it either, no matter how much he wanted to.

"I–I don't know," he muttered miserably, fingers clenching as he tore his gaze away from her. "I mean… it's not like I killed her."

"Maybe not physically, but…" Hiccup's voice trailed off, softening. "Jack–you know when she wakes up, she'll be heart broken. You hurt her once, please don't–"

"I know. You… you don't have to remind me."

"I'm just looking out for you, bud."

"I know. I know," he repeated softly before an exhausted groan escaped his lips. He rubbed the back of his neck before cursing, "Goddammit–what on earth happened?"

A soft murmur came from the sleeping girl, almost like a quick response to his question though without a single solid answer. Hiccup grimaced just as Jack's eyes widened, muttering a curse underneath his breath. He sucked in air before exhaling it slowly, in attempt to calm himself down.

She was waking up–if not now, then soon.

And he wasn't quite sure what to do when she did.

"I'm going to go. I'll be back later–when you and Punz solve this out for yourselves–"

"Goddamit Hiccup, do not leave me alone–"

"Do you plan for me to stay here to listen to an aftermath of regretful sex? I may be your best friend, but I'll pass, thanks," Hiccup replied, his voice clicking with satire. "I've never, ever wanted to see Punz naked."

Jack rolled his eyes scornfully. "You shouldn't have come into my room then."

"I didn't know you had brought her home!"

"Yeah, yeah. Just put me out of this misery–"

"You brought it on yourself, bud."

"Go away, Hic."

"You told me to stay!"

"You're obviously not helping, so–"

"Jack?" her soft voice broke the two's banter, and quickly, Hiccup made a beeline for the door, signaling a quick thumbs up in good luck before shutting it softly behind him.

That little fucker, Jack cursed.

"I'm here," he sighed, his hands rummaging through his hair in frustration. He paced for a seconds before finally groaning in defeat–he had no excuses, nothing to get him out of this situation. He begrudgingly made his way to his bed, where the tiny blonde could be found.

With a low groan, she pulled herself up. Weariness filled her face, her typically bright green eyes etched with confusion and pain as her hand immediately reached out to her head.

"I have pain killers for you," he said quickly as he grabbed the cup of pills from the bedside table. He cautiously sat on the edge, only leaning in to hand her the items.

With a gracious smile, she took them from him and downed the pills just as quickly.

Afterward, a very known, very predicted silence overcame the two.

Jack inwardly groaned, eyes avoiding her gaze like the plague.

God, he did miss her though. Just seeing her face, her bright eyes, her gracious smile for a split second–everything about her made him realize how miserable he had been since they had "split."

Jack cleared his throat. "How… how are you?"

She was quiet. He couldn't tell what she was doing–he was doing all he could not to stare at her, especially since she was bare naked. He could only hear the rustle of the blanket as she pulled it closer to her body. "I… I'd rather skip the small talk."

"Right," he interjected quickly. "Of course. Um–how was…" How was what? He didn't even know. How was the sex? Last night? The party? How was her heart after he had broken it all those months ago?

He hated this.

"Do you remember anything?" she asked, her voice soft as she disrupted his thoughts. He lifted his head to meet hers, finally, and her eyes were bright, wide, curious. There was a warmth he recognized, a familiar smile at the tip of her tongue, like the Punz he always knew. She was trying her best to be comforting and welcoming, rather than the bitter angry soul he had always been.

"No," he said honestly. "I'm sorry–I… I don't."

"That's okay."

"Do… you?"

She looked up to avoid his gaze, a soft smile tugging at her lips. "It would be easier if I did."

He frowned. "What would be easier?"

She let out a long sigh, biting her lips, her eyelids fluttering downwards. "I don't know. This talk. Wherever… wherever _thi_s is going."


	4. Chapter 4

modern college au

general history

* * *

><p>There's a girl in his general history class that captures his eyes. She sits in the second row, three seats from the door, coming right before the professor begins to speak and leaving right as he dismisses. Her hair is a striking blonde, the color of golden straw, clipped back with bobby pins and pink ribbon. And from his seat in the back, four rows behind, four seats to the left, he can even make out the green in her eyes—sparkling, simmering, and a sadness he cannot describe.<p>

It takes about two months into the semester for them to officially meet briefly at a party she happens to stop by at. It's his party—his, Hiccup's, _theirs_—but she is there, and he, without thinking of the consequences, has her wrist locked in his fingers within seconds.

"You're—" he flushes, stops himself when he realizes that he can't tell her she's the girl he's been enchanted with for two months now. His fingers let go, and she instinctively pulls her hand away, holds it close to her chest.

Her eyes are wide with surprise. "I'm what? Do I know you?"

He shakes his head. "No—it's nothing. Wrong person, or… something."

She makes a face, pouts her lip. "Oh… Okay."

They stand there awkwardly for a minute, a terse silence floating between them. Then his mouth opens before his brain has enough time to catch up, "We have gen history together—I… think."

He doesn't think. He _knows_. But she doesn't need to know that.

Her eyebrows knit together, green eyes wide. "We do?"

"I… think so," he murmurs, more to himself than to her. Inside he is mentally kicking himself for blurting that out so stupidly. There are almost three hundred kids in that class—how on earth would he have the time to recognize her from so many people? Goddammit—what was he thinking? "I've seen you… a few times. With Professor Cal?"

He watches her eyes light up at the recognition of their professor's name. "Oh—in history 301? At noon, right?"

"That's the one."

She smiles. "I see. Well, I'm Rapunzel."

He shakes her hand. "Jack."

"Nice to meet you, Jack. Maybe I'll see you around in class?"

Before he has time to respond, she disappears into the crowd.


End file.
